Dance For Me
by England-Andy
Summary: Sawamura Eijun works as a stripper to pay for school when he meets an old high school friend who takes an interest in him.


Eijun danced across the stage to be same music as he did every night for the same lame, lonely creeps that came to the club every night. Some lawyers looking for a break, some single guys who were so-not boyfriend material looking for a release after a long day of striking out. Eijun really needed a better job but no one was hiring and the pay here was so good. He needed the money for school, plus there was heavy security they, as well as the owner of the club, cared for all their dancers. So if anyone touched a dancer against their will they'd have them to deal with. Eijun flung himself around his pole once again, rocking his body to the music. Closing his eyes and pretending he was in his room alone. He used to hate having all these people seeing his body, but now he's proud of his body. He doesn't mind putting on a show if it means he can finally put himself through college.

Eijun continues to dance and scopes the crowd for anyone in need of a lap dance. He sees something moving around from the corner of his eye and looks over to see some guy flashing a 50. His eyes go wide and he follows the hand holding the money. He was surprised to see that the guy was not only generous but drop dead gorgeous and he was flashing hungry, sex eyes. Eijun makes his way over, dropping to his hands and knees slowly crawling across the stage straight towards the mysterious man. Eijun takes the money with his teeth, staring him straight in the eye and causing his lip to twitch. They continue to stare for a moment, both of them still holding the money when another man walks up and slaps him on the back with an obnoxious laugh.

"Oi, you picked a nice one Miyuki. Go up there and do a little dance for us sweetheart," He says to Eijun, tipping his head towards the pole.

"Shut up, Kuramochi, " Miyuki says over his shoulder. "Don't mind him, he's an idiot," he tells Eijun. Eijun takes the money and sits back on his knees to slide it into his extremely short shorts.

"Mi-yu-ki..," he rolls the name over his tongue. The name sounded familiar but Eijun paid no mind. He had to earn that 50 and hopefully get a tip later in the night.

He slowly gets up and walks over to an empty pole in perfect view of Miyuki and his friend. He wraps a leg around it and takes a spin, stopping with his back to them to flash a cute grin over his shoulder. He shakes his hips to the music, getting himself in the mood to perform. As soon as the bass drops he's on the pole - climbing, spinning, arching his back. The things he does best. At one point he climbs to the top and slides down, body leaned back, legs spread, hands gripping the pole just enough so he didn't fall as he slid. Eijun held eye contact with Miyuki the entire time. He could see his hips jerk when he does certain moves, like spank himself or bend all the way over and touch his toes while shaking his ass a little. His friend seemed to specifically like when Eijun raised one of his legs up to his head as he spun around the pole, wrapping his body around to hold balance. Then he'd drop his leg and slowly slide to the ground into a split - his hands above his head to keep hold of the pole. After which he'd crawl towards them until his legs were behind him so he could raise them and touch his head with his toes. Oh did Eijun love his flexibility; it was making him very popular around the club and popularity meant more cash.

Eijun was on his back with one leg bent at the knee to support his weight as he lifted the other and pointed his toe at Miyuki's friend and then arched his back until he was sitting up with his legs spread in front of the two drooling men. He gave his lips a lick and winked at them both.

"Oh my god I can't take it anymore. Stop. Stop right now," Miyuki said, getting up and pulling out his wallet. "What time do you get off?" He asked as he walked to the stage.

"11:00," Eijun said, lost.

"Kuramochi, we're leaving," Miyuki said over his shoulder. He turned back to Eijun and added, "I'll be in the lot at 11:00 sharp. Red sports car. There's a seat reserved for you if you're up for it," he said with lust in his eyes. Eijun could feel the arousal pulsing from his body. "If I don't see you by 11:20, I'll assume my invitation has been declined, and I'll go home and won't bother you about it again."

Eijun was completely in shock when money was shoved into his hands and Miyuki was on his way to the door with his friend. Eijun looked down to count his tip and nearly dropped dead when he saw it was two 100 dollar bills in his hands.

"So. You gonna meet him after your shift?" Asked his boss who had been watching the club to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Ryosuke-san.. Trust me, I'll be in that car," Eijun replied.

"If you don't get laid by the end of the night I'm never letting him or his friend back in this club and you make sure to tell him that," Ryosuke smiled. "You should have seen the way he was watching you. His eyes never left you for a moment, and I swear if he had chewed on his lip anymore it would've bled." Eijun laughed and put his money away.

"Oh," Ryosuke turned back to Eijun before he walked away. "Tell him to bring that friend of his by again sometime. If you get a chance." He smiled that mischievous smile of his and turned away, making his way to talk to some of the other dancers. Eijun didn't get why he was asking, Ryosuke had a boyfriend. Eijun had never seen him, but whenever he was at Haru's house Ryosuke was always going off to see him.

Time went by excruciatingly slow. Eijun was thankful for that when he got jittery but after a while it was just plain old annoying. When he rotated to serving tables and parties, he kept getting cat-called and hit on. Eijun had to remind himself, several times, that stabbing assholes who grabbed his junk was illegal. One after another he went from table to table, cleaning up messes, getting ass taps, bringing by more beers and shots. Eijun thought it would never end until he looked at the clock and saw the time: 10:54. His heart nearly stopped. He had no idea why he was so nervous, it was just a.. Well he didn't really know what it was. He assumed it was a hook up considering it was 11 pm. He was a stripper, but anything's possible.

Miyuki drove through another green light. He had been waiting for a red light for 10 minutes so he could stop and calm his nerves. Of course, that was just not how his life worked. He pulled into the lot at the club and turned off the engine. 10:57. He's got a few minutes to calm down before that guy came out, if he even did at all. Miyuki leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. '_He'll show,'_ he thought to himself.

Time passed. Five, ten minutes. Miyuki dreaded it but he took another look at the clock. 11:18. He took a deep sigh and started the car again. 11:19 He put his hand on the steering wheel and got ready to shift to reverse. He chuckled to himself and thought about how naive of an idea this was and was about to drive off when his passenger door opened. A lean body slid into the car and beautiful brown eyes looked at him through dark lashes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.. I didn't wanna smell like booze and desperation when I saw you again," Eijun mumbled, twisting the bottom of his shirt. Miyuki just smiled and put the car in gear. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

"So," Eijun started. "Um.. Yeah." They had been driving in silence for about ten minutes. Eijun was starting to get scared.

"Hungry?" He finally spoke up.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Yes very," Eijun spoke up.

"Good. I ordered some take out. It's on the way to my place now," Miyuki said cooly. Not taking his eyes off the road but letting a slight smile skip through.

"Lovely," Eijun said breathlessly. Something about him was so sexy, kept pulling him in. He was intoxicating. Although in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel like he knew this guy. '_Oh well,_' he thought to himself. '_Just enjoy your night out.' _

"My boss said to bring that friend of yours by the club some other time. And that if I don't get laid by the end of the night you're banned from the club," Eijun added, laughing nervously. He thought if he slipped it in there he'd get a hint of what this guy had planned.

"Oh, Kuramochi? Yeah he's something. I almost had to punch him back there; at the club," he said calmly, still staring at the road. "The way he was looking at you.." He drifted off.

Eijun bit his bottom lip, his breathing getting faster. They stopped at a red light and Eijun suddenly felt a hand on his mouth, pulling his lip from his teeth slowly. Suddenly their eyes were locked and Miyuki almost whispered, "Don't do that again. Firstly, because those lips are mine for tonight. Secondly, if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to do something to that pretty little mouth of yours."

Eijun's mouth went dry. His eyes darted from Miyuki's lips to his eyes and back again. Feeling brave, he took his tongue and slowly dragged it against his bottom lip, watching Miyuki's eyes dilate. He continued, watching his lips as he traced his top lip.

All of a sudden he felt a firm hand on his upper thigh. His breath hitches and he grabbed the hand and pulled it further up, staring into Miyuki's eyes.

Finally his hand had reached Eijun's crotch. Miyuki let out a growl and squeezed. Eijun's mouth dropped, his breathing getting heavier. He rocked his hips forward and back, pretending to feel Miyuki's hand grind against him.

"Did I say you could move?" Miyuki said, head cocked.

Eijun stopped immediately and looked at Miyuki pleadingly. Miyuki unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, staring at Eijun intensely. Instead of kissing him like Eijun had hoped, he unbuckled his seatbelt and sat back in his seat.

"Unbutton my pants," Miyuki ordered as he turned on his blinker and made a last minute turn into an almost empty parking lot. Eijun quickly did exactly as he was told, his mouth watering. Miyuki looked down and then back at Eijun.

"What are you waiting for? This cock isn't going to suck itself," he smirked. Eijun licked his lips again and leaned down to pull back his boxers. As Eijun was mid-lean, Miyuki grabbed his chin again.

"What did I say about those lips of yours?" He growled.

"I'm sorry.." Eijun whispered. Miyuki smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips, causing Eijun to let out a long whine.

"Good boy. Now get to work," he said.

Eijun quickly reached into Miyuki's pants and got a hold of his hard cock. He pulled it out and almost came just from the sight of it. He placed a slow kiss on the tip, then gave it a quick lick. He shuddered at the sensation that rolled through his body.

"Don't tease me," Miyuki strained. Eijun felt a sense of power, if he played his cards right Miyuki could be putty in his hands. As tempting as that was, Eijun wasn't that patient. He placed his mouth on the top of Miyuki's hard cock, slowly pushing his head down further; taking in as much as he could. He could feel Miyuki shudder. He bobbed his head up and down, first slow, hollowing his cheeks, causing Miyuki to let out a low growl and curse. He grabbed Eijun's hair, making him whine.

He couldn't take it anymore. He bobbed his head faster, using his hand for what his mouth couldn't reach.

Miyuki tightened his grip on Eijun's hair. He jerked his hips up and strained to contain his moans.

"Eijun, it feels so good," he moaned, which only made Eijun go faster. Miyuki grabbed the back of his seat and dug his nails into it. He leaned his head back and let out a long twisted moan through clenched teeth.

"Eijun.. I'm gonna.." He trained off. Eijun saw this as his chance to impress him. Pushed his mouth all the way to the base of Miyuki's throbbing cock and slowly pulled up, hollowing his cheeks out and moaning. He finished with a loud pop and gave his shaft a couple of licks. He went back for another mouthful, this time stopping at his tip. He sucked and nibbled while his hand jerked up and down on the rest. He twisted his wrist while he did it, something he had discovered he enjoyed himself.

Miyuki's moans got louder, drawn out. His breath hitched, his hips jerked this way and that.

"Shit!" He called out as he filled Eijun's cheeks with his cum. Eijun took it all in and popped off his tip, looking at Miyuki. He wasn't too big on swallowing, although he didn't completely mind. Also, they were in the car. He didn't wanna open the door to spit it out, he felt like that would ruin the mood. Plus, for some reason, guys found it sexy when he swallowed. So he looked Miyuki dead in his hooded eyes and swallowed his warm load, wiping the bit on his lip with his thumb and slowly placing it in his mouth.

Miyuki grinned, looking a little devilish. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to clean himself up with. Eijun just sat there, feeling awkward and underdressed.

"Don't worry, that's not why I asked you out. Well.. Not completely anyways," he chuckled. "Normally I try a date first but I just couldn't resist that pretty little mouth. I'll take care of you later. Now put your seatbelt on, I'm taking you to dinner." Eijun smiled as he clicked his belt in. He looked out the window so he could hide his blush.

They pulled into Miyuki's driveway and holy hell was his house huge. It was dark out, but there were lights lining the driveway and sidewalk. He had a two door garage and once they got inside he got a peek at yet another brightly colored sports car.

The inside felt even bigger. There was a spiral staircase that took you from the front of the house to the upstairs bedrooms. He wandered into the kitchen while Miyuki hung their coats to see a marble island table with one of those fancy electric stoves and soft close kitchen drawers and cabinets. He felt a hand on his hip lead him into the living room where he was yet again in awe. There was a beautiful electric fireplace already working on warming up the room and on top of that stood a flatscreen and…

Eijun's thoughts were interrupted by strong hands pushing him onto the long L-shaped couch. He felt Miyuki follow him and press his body against him.

"How do you like the house?" Miyuki whispered, gazing at Eijun.

"It's beautiful.. Especially that dream kitchen. I love to cook," Eijun smiled.

"Well maybe you can come cook for me sometime," they both started laughing. Miyuki then leaned in and Eijun closed his eyes, puckering his lips. Their lips brushed against each other and Eijun snaked a hand into Miyuki's hair..

_Bang bang bang._

"Oh shit," Eijun jumped.

"It's just the food," Miyuki laughed. He got up and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a couple of bills. "They always bang on the door since I'm usually upstairs or in the back. Sometimes they even call," he opened the door and made the exchange.

"Thank you very much," he said as he slightly bowed to the delivery woman. He closed the door and walked back over, placing the food on the table. "Oh shit! Almost forgot. Go ahead and start." He grabbed a twenty out of his wallet and ran outside. When he came back in Eijun looked at him confused.

"Forgot the tip," he laughed. "I'm gonna put on something more comfortable, you want some clothes?" He offered. Eijun shook his head. He was okay with his casual jeans and random t-shirt.

"Uh, plates?"

"Oh second cabinet to the right of the sink and chopsticks are in the drawer in the same place."

"Gotcha."

Miyuki jogged upstairs to change. Eijun walked into the kitchen, grabbed what he needed and made his way back. '_Calm down. He wouldn't bring you here if he didn't want you here. Sure he's rich and like.. Hot. But you're not bad yourself.. Unless he's a serial killer.. Oh god is he a serial killer?!'_ Eijun was pulled out of his own thoughts by the sound of Miyuki padding down the stairs. He turned at the worst time because all he could focus on was Miyuki's dick moving behind his sweat pants. Oh how he'd love to taste that again.. He was so dazed he completely missed what Miyuki was saying.

"Wh..what?" Eijun asked.

"I said you didn't have to wait," Miyuki laughed. He sat down on the floor and started taking things out of the bag, making his plate. He told Eijun what things were his favorite and what he should try first. They talked and told jokes, fed each other food and of course Eijun made a total klutz of himself when he nearly dropped a piece of sushi from his mouth. Miyuki fell to the floor.

"So, what do you do?" Eijun asked. "Wait no let me guess," he giggled, taking a sip of his tea. "Lawyer?" He asked.

"Nah, I can't deal with the politics."

"Um.. Businessman?"

"Of sorts, I suppose."

"Hm," Eijun looked around. "Well there's baseball pictures on your mantel so do you own a team or something?"

"Something like that," he smirked. He took a sip of his tea, watching Eijun.

"Oh come on, help me out here," he laughed. "It's gotta be something good. There's no way you can afford this place by doing some office job."

"Well, if you must know," he laughed, placing his cup down, "I own a line of five-star stadiums."

"Really?" Eijun asked, impressed.

"Yeah. Ever heard of Miyu-Mochi?" He asked casually. Eijun's mouth nearly dropped.

"You're _that_ Miyuki?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. Eijun couldn't believe it. The actual owner of the international baseball stadium company, the owner of the home stadium for Japan's baseball team, sitting here, eating takeout with him. Eijun must have been staring hard for a minute because Miyuki looked a little worried when he came back to reality.

"Wow that's awesome. I love your stadiums," Eijun said.

"Well thank you. We aim to please," he chuckled.

"No need to ask what I do," Eijun laughed. Trying to keep the conversation light. Mistake.

"Well.. Maybe a different question then: Why? You don't seem too happy on stage most nights," Miyuki asked, concern clear in his voice.

"School isn't free.. I had to start late to work enough to afford my first year or tuition, so I'm like a year behind. In theory.." Eijun explained. "Wait, most nights? How often are you there?"

"Couple times a week. Work is stressful a lot of the time with the new plans we have to build a stadium in America. Took me a few trips to get the courage to finally ask you out. Or even go near your area on stage for that matter. I usually just watched you from the bar."

Eijun blushed. "Well thanks, I guess."

"Just now realizing how weird that sounded, I'm sorry," he said, reaching for Eijun's hand. As soon as he touched it their eyes locked. They could both feel the tension.

"So," Eijun cleared his throat. "Have you always been into baseball?"

"Yeah," Miyuki ran a hand through his hair.

"Nice. Play on any teams?"

Miyuki just looked at Eijun. "You really don't remember me do you?" Eijun just looks at him.

"Seido High School? I was a year older? Catcher? Eijun we played on the same team for two years.." Miyuki tried. Eijun just continued to stare, wracking his brain.

"I'm sorry, after high school things got a little crazy for me. I don't really remember many names and faces from back then. I just remember our kick ass baseball team," he smiled, remembering the good days. Things were easier then.

Miyuki sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess not everyone's life is smooth and simple." Eijun crawled over and climbed on Miyuki's lap, straddling him. He gently touched his face, brushed his fingers over his soft lips, looked into his eyes.

"Kazuya.." He whispered. Miyuki's face lit.

"Yes, it's me."

"Wow.. You look so different than I remember. Pretty much everyone is a blur besides that idiot Furuya and the Kaminatos since I still keep in touch with Haruichi. I see Ryo Senpai from time to time when he's home visiting, although he's usually running off to lunch dates or something with his boyfriend or something. It's a little strange seeing him outside of work."

"Fiancé," Miyuki corrected. "He and Kuramochi finally got together after he graduated."

"Oh, I remember that jerk! He always tried his wrestling moves on me in our dorm, gosh he was crazy," Eijun laughed.

"Try working with that crazy every day," Miyuki rolled his eyes.

Eijun put his head into Miyuki's shoulder. "So sorry for you," he smiled. "Wait.. If they're engaged, then why was Kuramochi watching me dance? Ryo had to have seen him he was pacing the club all night."

"They have a.. Um.. Special relationship." Eijun didn't even wanna know. He just snuggles closer and lets it go. Miyuki wrapped his arms around Eijun's waist, enjoying their closeness. They say there in silence for a little while.

"You know," Eijun said finally, "I had the biggest crush on you for like a year and a half." He buried his face into Miyuki's chest to another his embarrassed giggles.

"Really?" Miyuki smiled. "I always thought it would be Chris."

"No," he sighed. "It was always you.." Eijun felt Miyuki pull his chin up so he could see him.

"I've wanted to do this since high school.." He whispered.

He leaned in and gave Eijun a soft slow kiss. When he tried to pull back, Eijun went in for another, and another until they were a mess of sloppy kisses and tangled limbs on the floor, Miyuki on top. Eijun wrapped his legs around Miyuki's waist and he felt strong hands grab his thighs. Miyuki lifted him up and carried him up the stairs while Eijun planted kisses on every inch of his neck that was within reach. He heard a door get kicked open and before he knew it he was being tossed onto a big bed and Miyuki was ripping off his shirt.

"Off," was all Miyuki needed to say for Eijun's shirt to be across the room. Miyuki crawled on top of Eijun and he could feel his erection against him. He picked the worst day to wear jeans. They kissed and grabbed and scratched. Hair was pulled, lips were bit, and necks were sucked. Miyuki pushed Eijun's shoulders flat onto the bed as he trailed his body with kisses down to his jeans. Eijun arched into his touch, breathing heavy and whining. Miyuki unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth and Eijun almost melted as he lifted his his hips so the jeans could be easily removed.

Miyuki nipped at Eijun's hard cock through his tight briefs, bringing another long whine from his throat. He kicked off his sweatpants and climbed back to nip at Eijun's ear.

"I told you I'd take care of you," he whispered. Eijun shuddered and turned to kiss him. He dug his hands into Miyuki's hair, pulling and twisting it between his fingers. Miyuki pulled away and got off the bed.

"Follow me," he said, already at the door. Eijun nearly tripped trying to catch up. They walked into another room a couple of doors down and Miyuki flipped on the lights. There was a red circular couch and right in front was a silver pole that went from the ceiling to the platform in front of the couch. Miyuki walked over and sat on the couch, crossing his legs and putting his arms along the back of the couch. He smiled that devilish smile of his at Eijun as he walked up and touched the pole.

Miyuki picked up a remote next to him and put on some music, biting his lip at he turned back to admire Eijun.

"Dance for me," he said calmly. Never had Eijun felt so nervous. He turned around and leaned his head on the cool metal. When he looked back at Miyuki he must have looked like a deer in headlights because the color drained from his face.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked, getting up. Eijun gently nudged him to sit back down.

"I'm okay," he whispered. "Just a litte nervous."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Miyuki said. Eijun straddled him and gently kissed him.

"I wanna be good for you," he said against his lips. He gave him one more kiss and stood up, twirling around the pole, eyes closed, getting himself in his zone.

He kicked up a leg, did some spins, climbed and slid down, did a bit of grinding, of course he threw in a split. All while staring Miyuki dead in the face, watching his eyes go wide, his mouth drop, that hard bulge in his briefs grow bigger. He did one more spin and fell to his knees facing the puddle of desperation on the couch that was Miyuki Kazuya. He crawled off of the platform and up to the couch. He nuzzled at Miyuki's crotch with his nose and give him a few nips. He looked up at Miyuki through his dark lashes. "Off please," he whispered. Miyuki lifted his hips and Eijun pulled them down his legs and tossed them who knows where. He got ready to go in for another blow job when Miyuki stopped him.

"I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?" He said. He pulled Eijun onto the couch and laid him down. Wait here. He walked over to a closet and came back with a bottle of lube. He took off Eijuns underwear and put one of his legs over his shoulder. Eijun slid the other over the edge of the couch. Miyuki put some on his fingers and massaged Eijun's entrance. He squirmed and arched. Miyuki added another finger, and after a few minutes another.

"I'm pretty sure I was ready five minutes ago, Miyuki," Eijun moaned desperately.

"Just making sure," he chucked. He leaned over Eijun, his leg still over his shoulder, and lined himself up.

"I love how flexible you are," he said. "Makes things interesting."

"Shut up and fuck me or I'll do it myself," Eijun snapped. Miyuki just smiled and kissed him.

"Same impatient hothead you were in high school." He pushed the tip of his cock in and slowly pushed in more and more, watching Eijun's body arc and his mouth drop open. He began to rock his hips back and forth. Eijun grabbed his shoulder with one hand and went to touch himself with the other. Miyuki quickly stopped that.

"Miyuki.." Eijun whined loudly.

"I said I'd take care of you. I never said I'd be nice about it," he smirked.

"Still the same controlling ass you were in high school." Miyuki have him a sharp thrust for that remark.

"Ah!" Eijun called out. "I never said that was bad." He grabbed Miyuki's shoulders and tilted his head back. Miyuki held onto the arm of the couch behind his head and pounded into Eijun over and over, every so often twisting his hips which made Eijun lose his mind.

"Again Miyuki! There, please! Oh god, yes! More, don't stop!" He called over and over. Miyuki showed no mercy. He had to make up for lost time. Miyuki pulled out and picked up Eijun, leaning him over the arm of the couch and thrusting back in. Eijun leaned back and held his back against Miyuki's chest and felt Miyuki take a strong but gentle grip on Eijun's neck. Eijun grabbed his hair and pulled, hard.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder senpai!" He begged. Miyuki almost lost it. He grabbed Eijun's hips and went to work. They both groaned and whined and called each other's names until finally Eijun let out a long twisted moan and his body went stiff and then limp. A few more thrusts and Miyuki was right there with him. They fell back onto the couch, Miyuki still inside him. He reached around and gave Eijun's cock a couple pumps which made him shudder uncontrollably and cry out.

They got cleaned up and went downstairs for some dessert. They ended up eating the dessert off of each other and had another round on that island table Eijun was so fond of. Then again at one in the morning when Miyuki's boner brushed against Eijun's ass. They savored every minute of it.

Eijun woke up took a look at the clock: 3:00 pm. He saw that Miyuki was still asleep so he found his clothes and quickly got dressed. He had to leave soon for his bar shift at the club. He brushed Miyuki's hair out of his face and gave him a quick kiss, then he was off.

A little while later Miyuki rolled awake. He stretched and groaned and felt around for Eijun. When he didn't find him he opened his eyes fully and scanned the room.

"Eijun?" He called. He got up and threw on his sweatpants and went to check downstairs. He found a note on the table that read:

_Hey,_

_Work is calling. Thanks for everything. Tea pot is on._

_Eijun~_

The way the note sounded made Miyuki feel like Eijun didn't think he wanted to see him again. It was completely the opposite. He heard his phone ring and picked up without looking.

"Eijun?" He said hopefully.

"No idiot it's Yoichi! I take it last night went well?" He asked teasingly.

"It went alright," he smiled to himself.

"Ah! Good for you man, you needed a break."

"Hey do you need me on site today?" Miyuki asked.

"Nah, take a day. I gotta run though, the plans are here. I'll email them to you and keep you updated."

"Alright thanks." They hung up and Miyuki made himself a cup of tea. He wanted to go and find Eijun, he knew where he'd be. But he did have to work so he couldn't talk to him all day. Plus, he didn't wanna see any other guys on him. So he had a whole day to kill. He drank his tea and ran upstairs to shower and get dressed. He had an idea.

At the market, he was putting all kinds of things into his cart. Rice, flour, fruit, seaweed, fish, vegetables, spices, sauces, and meats. Eijun said he loved to cook so why not make a date out of it. Maybe he could show Miyuki how to make a decent meal. He stopped and got a bouquet of flowers as well. Once home, it was only 7:30, so he took another shower to get the market smell off of him. He didn't bother getting dressed besides his underwear and went to watch a movie on tv.

The whole time all he could think about was Eijun. He thought about how good it felt to hold him last night, to kiss him, to fuck him. He wanted that again. He needed that again. To feel his hands running through his hair or his breath against his chest when they slept. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that the movie ended. He had been laying there staring at the menu for half an hour. He checked the clock again: 10:30. He got up and ran to his room to throw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

He raced downstairs and grabbed a jacket and his keys, almost forgetting the flowers. Of course when he's not nervous he hits every red light on the way to the club. It was already 11:06 so Eijun may have already gone home. He pulled into the parking lot just as the lights outside the club turned off, leaving only the street lights. He got out the car and saw the back door open, dancers piling out. They waved goodbye and hugged, counting their tips. Miyuki saw Eijun with another dancer holding arms and chatting. She caught sight of Miyuki and giggled teasing Eijun. He turned to see what she was talking about and saw Miyuki holding flowers and staring at him with what he felt was the lamest grin he'd ever made. Eijun hugged his friend and made his way over. He stopped a few inches away and Miyuki handed him the flowers. He smelled them and they both just stared at each other while everyone left, honking at them as they passed.

"Hey," Miyuki finally said.

"Hey," Eijun said back.

"You were gone this morning. I know for work, but how'd you get here? I could've taken you."

"I called a friend. I didn't wanna wake you," he blushed.

"Well hop in, I've got one hell of a second date planned. Don't worry, I'll hold out til later this time," Miyuki smiles as he went to open Eijun's door. Except he wasn't moving.

"Eijun?"

"Miyuki.. I don't think this is gonna work," he put the flowers down on the car and crossed his arms.

"Oh.." Miyuki's heart collapsed. "Was it something I did?"

"No, no it's not that. It's not that at all. It's me. You don't want me. I'm a stripper and a bartender. You're like a millionaire. Go find someone classy you can flaunt around," Eijun said, looking at the ground.

"What if I don't want 'classy'?" He asked. "What if I want Sawamura Eijun?"

Eijun shuffled his feet, staring at the ground.

"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.." Eijun whispered.

"Eijun.." Miyuki walked towards him, but Eijun took a step back.

"Don't. Please don't.." Eijun pleaded. "Just don't."

He kept taking steps backwards and before Miyuki could get another word out Eijun had taken off running.

"Eijun!" Miyuki called. "Eijun! Eijun wait! Please!" Miyuki tried to chase him, but his heart was in so much pain. He collapsed on the sidewalk and all he could do was watch him as he got farther and farther. "Eijun.." He whispered.

The next few weeks were slow. Luckily, Miyuki had work to keep him busy. He made up some lame excuse when Kuramochi asked him to go to the club. He worked himself to exhaustion to keep his mind clear. He couldn't escape Eijun in his dreams though. The last night they saw each other would replay in his head over and over. He'd wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, crying. He'd go sit in the shower under hot water and cry for hours, some days until it was time for him to get ready for work. He hadn't eaten properly in days, hardly anything if he ate at all. Kuramochi was worried sick but he avoided him at the office and ignored his calls. Anyone's for that matter. The only person he wanted to hear from was Eijun. He had thought about dates. He had thought about hookers. Getting shit-faced in some bar and starting a fight just so he could feel something physical. Yet all he would do was work, sleep, and sit in his shower.

As for Eijun, things weren't as bad. He still had work and school to think about. He didn't go out after with the other dancers though. He avoided the stage as much as possible and stuck to mostly the bar and occasionally a private dance or two if the pay was good enough. Ryo got a few complaints from some regulars about him staying behind the bar, but he told them to stuff it. He didn't ask what was wrong. Eijun didn't think it was because he didn't wanna know, but maybe he wanted to wait until Eijun was ready to come to him. Eijun knew where Miyuki lived. He could take a trip anytime. It took everything in him not to.

Days went by, weeks. Miyuki hadn't been to the club. Eijun had drove by his house several times, sometimes walked by when his day classes were finished. He never had the courage to knock.

"One coffee please," Eijun said to the woman at the register. He had exams coming up so he was drinking about four cups a day to keep awake. He got his coffee and paid the woman, leaving his change in the tip jar. He held his hands against the warm cup and found a table to work. He was completely oblivious to anything that wasn't on his laptop when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looked up and almost hit the floor

"Eijun.. Hey."

Eijun had to remind himself how to speak. "Hi, Miyuki," he almost whispered.

"I've missed you." Miyuki's eyes were starting to get red. "How come you never stopped by?" He asked. Eijun could feel his forced smile.

"I did.. Several times. Just couldn't bring myself to knock," Eijun looked at the table.

"I'd have come to the club, but after what happened I assumed you didn't want to see me. I kept hoping maybe you'd call or something but I never got around to giving you my number.." He laughed at himself, rubbing his neck.

"Listen, I uh-" Eijun started.

"Hey, you ready to go?" A tall dark haired woman came and wrapped her arm around Miyuki's, hanging him a cup of coffee. "Oh, um, did I interrupt or.."

"No," Miyuki said quickly. "There's.. Nothing. Let's go," he turned and they walked away. Miyuki took one last glance at Eijun before they left the door. Eijun almost crumpled. He felt like he was suffocating, but like he was also getting too much air. Is this what he felt like that night? He asked himself. Did I do this to him? He wasn't about to break down in the middle of a coffee house so he quickly packed up his stuff and headed out. Back at his dorm he sat on his bed crying for who knows how long. It was his day off so he didn't even have work to take his mind off of what happened today.

He slid off his bed and crumpled on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore. He took some sleeping pills and laid in bed.

_"Miyuki.. I don't think this is gonna work,"_

_"Was it something I did?"_

_"You don't want me. I'm a stripper and a bartender."_

_"I don't think this is gonna work,"_

_"What if I want Sawamura Eijun?"_

_"Don't. Please don't.."_

_"Eijun! Eijun wait! Please!"_

_"Go find someone classy you can flaunt around,"_

_"Eijun! Eijun wait! Please!"_

_"I don't think this is gonna work,"_

_"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.."_

_"Eijun.."_

_"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.."_

_"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.."_

_"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.."_

_**"What if Sawamura Eijun doesn't want you.."**_

Eijun shot up. He grabbed at his chest and tried to get his breathing together. As soon as he was able he crawled out of bed and put on his shoes. He had to see Miyuki. He ran as fast as he could to his friend's dorm. As soon as he opened the door he saw Eijun's face he pulled him into a hug.

"What do you need, bro?" He asked.

"A ride," Eijun said through heavy gasps.

"Lemme grab my jacket."

"Drive faster, please!" Eijun pleaded.

"Eijun, he's gonna want you there alive, calm down. We're here anyways," his friend said. "I'll be here unless you tell me otherwise. Good luck."

"Thanks," Eijun was already halfway out the car. He ran up the stairs to the door and banged on it like a maniac.

"What the fu-"

Eijun didn't even let him open the door all the way before he was all over him. "Miyuki, I'm so sorry! I was insecure and didn't listen to what you said and I was too far up my own ass to see that you actually care," Eijun said through sobs and heavy breaths.

"Eijun," Miyuki tried.

"No, no let me finish! I'm sorry I never came to your house to explain or even to just make sure you were okay. I just thought you wouldn't wanna see me after how I acted. I just.. Miyuki I'm so sorry. I saw you with that woman and I couldn't just sit there and watch I had to say something I just didn't know what to say. I just.. Please if you could give me another chance I can prove that.. That.."

"Eijun shut up!" Eijun went still. Miyuki let out a sigh. He grabbed him, pulled him close and planted a long, deep kiss on his chapped lips. Eijun kissed back and felt Miyuki dig his hands into his waist, causing him to let out a whine that Miyuki swallowed up in their kiss. Eijun pressed his body as close as he could and tugged at his hair. They heard a honk and pulled away to see Eijun's friend holding a thumbs up out his car window as he backed out of the driveway. Eijun laughed and turned back to Miyuki, tears still falling.

"First, I'm so glad you're here. Second, she's just a work friend. She saw I haven't been well and took me out for coffee. Third, I'm so glad you're here," he wrapped his arms around Eijun as tight as he could, which wasn't very.

"Have you been eating? You look like hell," Eijun said holding his face.

"Well you never came to that second date. I was gonna let you cook me dinner," he smiled.

"Well, I still can. If it's not too late for.. This to work.." He gestured to them both.

"Of course not. Just don't ever, _ever_ scare me like that again. I don't care that you're a stripper. I don't care that you're not 'classy' or whatever you think. I don't date for my image. Eijun, I care about you and I want you and only you do you understand that?" He locked his eyes on Eijun's.

"Yes, yes I understand and I'll never do that again. I swear. Now get inside so I can feed you," he sniffled and kissed Miyuki's cheek.

"I'm gonna head to the office!" Eijun called from their bedroom.

"I'll drive you hold on," Miyuki called back straightening his tie.

"I still don't see why you won't let me drive," Eijun laughed.

"One, I own sports cars. Two, you're a terrible driver. Three, you can't drive stick."

"Point taken. Come here, your tie is crooked. Again."

"If you'd let me buy you a car we wouldn't have this problem," Miyuki said.

"You already paid for school and got me this job working for you, okay. I'll never be able to cook enough meals to pay you back for that. You won't even take my money when I try to buy groceries. I know you put the money back in my bank account."

"I just wanna take care of you," Miyuki kissed Eijun's forehead.

"You've been taking care of me for how long now?" Eijun laughed.

"Four years," Miyuki stated proudly. Eijun just shook his head.

"Speaking of," he said giddily, "Happy anniversary!" He handed Miyuki an envelope.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it, idiot," he smiled. He pulled out two plane tickets.

"Where are these even for?"

"Anywhere we wanna go," Eijun grinned.

"Wow. I'm not sure if my gift tops this. It's on the counter over there," Miyuki tipped his head to the bag sitting in their countertop. Eijun practically skipped to stick his hand in and pulled out a little black box. He opened it to see a shining ring. His eyes started watering and he turned around to see Miyuki right behind him on one knee, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sawamura Eijun, will you marry me?"

Eijun looked from the ring, to Miyuki, and back to the ring. He fell to his knees and kissed every inch of Miyuki's face.

"I'm gonna take this as a yes then?" Miyuki laughed.

"Of course I will, don't be stupid!"

Miyuki picked Eijun up and they shared a long passionate kiss before he sat Eijun down on the counter and slipped the ring on his finger. Eijun just looked at it and kissed Miyuki again. He hopped off the counter and walked towards the stairs.

"Call Kuramochi and tell him we'll be late," he said.

"What for?" Miyuki asked confused. When he turned around there was a trail of Eijun's clothes going up the stairs and their bedroom door was hanging open.

"You got it! Princess, where's the phone? Screw it!" He said as he ran upstairs desperately to take off his tie.

He almost hit the floor when he made it to their room. Eijun was leaning against a bedpost in black knee-high socks and red panties with matching garters.

"You know, you don't look well. I don't think you're gonna make it into work and I'm gonna have to stay home and take care of you," Miyuki said, mouth watering.

"Then you'd better get over here," Eijun said, biting his lip. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and finished unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side and pulling at his belt as he walked over to Eijun.

"Now what did I tell you about biting those lips?"


End file.
